


Regular

by hardyrose



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crossover, F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardyrose/pseuds/hardyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Should I be concerned about how much caffeine you're taking in?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is a Job AU prompt I saw on Tumblr. "I was inspired." Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Dedicated to WhoInWhoville because I understand the struggle of no muse.

“Should I be concerned about how much caffeine you’re taking in?”

Hardy’s eyes flicked up from his wallet.

“What?”

“This is the third time you’ve been in here today and about the sixth time this whole week,” the blonde barista grinned.

Hardy cleared his throat and quickly handed her the money for his black coffee and strode over to the pickup counter. He was the only customer in the coffee shop save for the man typing furiously away on his laptop. 

He watched from the corner of his eye as strands of golden hair slowly slipped out of the barista’s messy bun as she bustled around the steaming machines. Awkwardly crossing and uncrossing his arms, Hardy waited restlessly for his drink. 

“Here you are, mate,” she shot him an infectious smile as she set his coffee on the counter. The side of Hardy’s mouth quirked as he took the cup with a gracious nod. The barista was new in town. She seemed to be fitting in well enough. Her naturally inviting appearance and friendly charisma was a perfect recipe for being a hit in Broadchurch. Even Hardy felt himself being drawn in.

“My name’s Rose, by the way,” she leaned on her hands on the other side of the counter. “We see each other often enough.” She laughed.

“Rose,” Hardy repeated.

“Yup! Rose Tyler,” she waited. “And you?”

“DI Hardy.”

“DI is an interesting first name.”

“It’s detective inspector,” Hardy replied dumbly.

Rose touched her tongue to her teeth mischieviously. She was joking. Hardy refrained from banging his head on the counter.

“Alec,” he said instead, his scarlet cheeks somewhat hidden by his short beard.

“Nice to meet you, Alec.” Alec watched transfixed as her pink tongue darted out and tapped her two front teeth as she pronounced his usually dreadful name. Hm. The name may have some appeal to it after all.

“So, being a detective inspector,” she was still bloody smiling, “does that require copious amounts of caffeine then?”

“Well, I suppose,” he shrugged and stepped closer to the counter. “I’m not the best at keeping a regular sleep pattern regardless.”

“Oh, I’m the worst in mornings, I am. Did you know that a stationary object remains stationary until a force is exerted upon it? My 13-year-old brother, Tony, taught me that. Clever boy.”

Hardy raised his eyebrows. “Aye. Physics. I quite enjoyed that class as a lad. Drove my mum up the wall with all the experiments.” Hardy surprised himself by sharing that much information with a near stranger. Something felt right about it though, like he trusted her. 

Rose giggled. “I’m more of an art and literature kind of girl.”

The corners of Hardy’s eyes crinkled as he grinned back at her. After a few seconds, Rose cleared her throat a bit awkwardly and pushed herself off the countertop. Hardy then realized they’d both been leaning forward across the counter. He smoothly stood up straight.

“Oh!” Rose fumbled for a sleeve in the dispenser next to them. “I know it’s not too hot, but these keep the drink warmer for longer.” 

Her fingers brushed against his as they both struggled to slide the sleeve onto the travel cup. It should have been less of a hassle, but they both seemed to be lingering a bit longer than what would be considered normal. When the sleeve was nice and secure, Hardy grimaced, an attempt at a smile that seemed to be prevented from happening, due to his nerves. Rose had more tact and returned the smile much more gracefully. 

Hardy opened and closed his mouth. He looked down at his drink and picked at the edge of the sleeve. Looking up again, he mustered some confident and blurted, “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Rose’s eyes widened in surprise, but before she could reply, Hardy started rambling nervously.

“No. Sorry. I shouldn’t’ve asked that. I wasn’t thinking really,” his eyes were darting about the room, making him seem to be looking for a way out. “I mean, you don’t have to feel obligated t—”

“Alec!” Rose managed. His mouth shut with a snap and he stared at her with wide eyes. “I’d really like that. Yes, please.” She scratched her collarbone shyly.

Alec swallowed. Rose reached over the counter and adjusted his tie affectionately. 

“Brilliant,” his Scottish brogue was thick so he quickly cleared his throat. “Uhm, are you free Saturday night? Maybe 7?” Hardy shrugged apprehensively.

“Yep. Works for me,” Rose tucked an errant strand of soft hair behind her ear. “You can text or call me and I’ll give you my address.”

“Right,” he paused. “Can I have you number then?”

“It’s on your cup,” her cheeks reddened adorably and Hardy had to remind himself to look at the cup in his hand. Sure enough, in black Sharpie, was a phone number drawn out in perfect and slightly curvy digits.

“Ah. Don’t know how I hadn’t noticed that.”

“Brilliant detective, you are,” Rose chuckled.

“Aye,” Hardy let out a breathy laugh. “I best get going then. Busy night.” He was reluctant to leave the company of the wonderful barista, but a recent robbery on the High Street had the office in all sorts scrambling to collect CCTV before another break-in happened.

Hardy noticed a look of disappointment cross Rose’s face, but it was too quick to try and reassure her he’d be back. 

“Alright,” she smiled. “I’ll see you next time you decide you need refueling.”

Hardy properly smiled before he turned to leave. When he got back to the station, Miller teased him about drinking too much coffee. “A pacemaker doesn’t mean you are immune to the dangers of having three cups of coffee a day, sir,” she’d say. He’d be having a lot less cups of coffee if it weren’t for a certain blonde barista. Those eyelashes and that stunning smile could temp anyone to become addicted…to coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I'm really supposed to be finishing chapter 3 of "On the Surface," but, unfortunately, I've been really busy AND the muse hasn't hit me just yet. So sorry about that. I really appreciate all of your comments though. They are the biggest inspiration so THANK YOU. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
